Show Me Your Love!
by NightAsh.Lucius.Snape
Summary: "Hermione Jean Granger, maukah engkau menikah denganku? Menjadi istriku dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya?" ucapnya sambil mengecup tangan Hermione. Hatinya berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Warm kiss for the professor.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Snape." Hal itu dari minggu kemarin menganggu pikiran Hermione. Yah, bagaimana bisa seorang Granger-Tau-Segala jatuh cinta kepada seorang Severus Si-Kelelawar-Raksasa itu. Siswa lain mungkin lebih memilih untuk mati dari pada jatuh cinta kepadanya. Siapa yang bisa tahan 5 menit dengan orang yang sifatnya dingin, kejam, sarkas dan yah, dia –Snape itu anti sosial. "Kelelawar tua, hidung bengkok dan angkuh. Yang benar saja." Batinnya.

Yang selama ini diketahui, ia hanya percaya kepada dua orang. Yaitu Dumbledore dan Lily tentunya. Hmm. "Pria yang aneh, susah ditebak, dan cool. Aku menyuka—ah, apa yang baru saja aku bicarakan. Lima menit lalu aku mengejek-ejeknya, tapi sekarang aku memujinya. Ya ampun Hermione, apa yang kau pikirkan!" batinnya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Hari ini, Hermione harus keruangan Profesor Flitwick untuk detensi terakhirnya. Ya ampun, Hermione terkena detensi? Bagaimana bisa? Mione kan siswi terpintar di Hogwarts saat itu. ia berjalan menuju ruangan Flitwick untuk mendapatkan detensi membersihkan 20 tuba dengan cara muggle. Diperjalanan menuju ruangan Flitwick, ia bersimpangan dengan Severus. Hermione menatapnya dengan penuh senyum dan menyapanya "Pagi, Profesor Snape." Ucapnya ramah.

Severus tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya mengangguk kecil dan menatap Hermione tajam tanpa berkedip. –apa yang ada dipikiran Si Granger itu, sampai-sampai ia menyapaku seramah itu. seingatku ia tak pernah menyapaku seramah itu?- pikir Severus.

Hermione kini malah berlari kecil sambil cekikikan seperti kuda yang sedang tertawa. Ia sepertinya senang karena Severus merespon sapaan pagi Hermione yang pertama itu (diluar pelajaran tentunya).

Eh iya, Hermione terkena detensi Flitwick karena mematahkan alat musik langka yang dimiliki Flitwick dua hari lalu. Alasan kenapa Hermione seteledor itu? tentu saja karena Severus. Saat ia asik memikirkan Pujangga-Hatinya itu, ia tak sengaja menyenggol alat musik itu, lalu terjatuh dan patah. Flitwick sendiri tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang Hermione bisa seperti itu. apalagi melamun ditengah pelajaran.

Saat Hermione sampai diruangan Flitwick, Flitwick langsung menyuruhnya bertugas.

Berjam-jam berlalu, akhirnya pekerjaan tersebut selesai tepat saat jam makan siang. Lagi-lagi ia bersimpangan dengan Severus, tentu saja Hermione menyapanya. Ia tak mau tahun-tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts tidak berkesan, apalagi sejak ia mulai suka –maksudnya cinta dengan Severus. "Selamat siang, Profesor. Saya harap anda menikmati hari yang cerah ini." Ucap Mione ramah dengan pipi memerah.

"Tentu, Mrs Granger." Ucapnya dingin dan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Kali ini Hermione dua kali lebih senang karena Severus membalasnya. Walaupun dengan nada sarkas dan dingin tak membuat Hermione sedih. Murid-murid memandang Hermione heran dan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia seramah itu dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ramah kepadanya.

Di Aula Besar, Hermione hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya sambil memandang ke meja guru. Jelas dia sedang memandang Severus dari meja Gryffindor. Saat Severus memandangnya balik, Hermione malah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh kepada Severus. Severus tentu tidak akan membalas senyum Hermione itu. baginya, itu masa bodoh (A/N : KEJAAAMMM)

"Mione? Hey Mione? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ginny yang dari tadi dikacangin oleh Hermione. "Oh, maaf aku tidak dengar." Ucap Hermone gugup. "Tidak dengar katamu? Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali." Ucap Ginny kesal.

Hermione kini merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Saking asiknya melihat Severus dari meja Gryffindor, sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar panggilan Ginny. "Ada Gin?" Ucap Mione tanpa dosa. "Ah, aku sampai lupa mau bicara apa. Memang kau memandangi siapa sih sampai mengacangi aku?" Tanya Ginny heran. "Eeh, tak ada. Bukan siapa-siapa." Ucap Mione.

"kalau tidak salah tebak ya, kau pasti memandangi Profesor Sn—" belum selesai Ginny melanjutkan perjkataannya, Hermione sudah membekap mulut Ginny dengan tangannya, dan menyuruhnya diam. "Sssshhtttt.. jangan keras-keras." Ucap Mione.

"Jadi kau dari tadi memandangi..." Ginny tidak melanjutkannya. Hermione mengangguk cepat. "Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya." Ucap Ginny sedikit berharap. "Sayangnya sudah terlambat, Weasley." Bantah Mione

"Apaaa? Kau menyukainya?" ucapnya sedikit berbisik dan mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Mione. Lagi-lagi Hermione hanya mengangguk bangga. "Ya Tuhan. Kuharap kau bohong." Ucap Ginny serius.

"Ginevra Weasley. Aku serius." Ucap Hermione lagi. "Baiklah, aku percaya." Jawab Ginny pasrah.

"Tapi kau janji ya untuk tidak bilang siapa-siapa. Hanya kau dan aku yang tau." Ucap Mione.

"Baiklah Mione. Aku janji." Ginny menatapnya serius. "Awas saja kalau kau ingkar. Akan kulempar kau sarang Troll." Ancam Mione diikuti dengan tawa mereka berdua.

Mereka kembali keasrama, dan bercerita banyak tentang Hermione dengan Severus.

"Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta dengannya, Mione?" tanya Ginny. Ginny benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang sedang dialami sahabatnya.

"Eh, entahlah. Saat itu aku sedang ada kelas ramuan, ia memeriksa kualiku dan aku memandang mata hitamnya. Saat itu aku merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah aku alami selama hidupku. Aku merasakan kehangatan muncul pada diriku saat sedang didekatnya, jantung ku berdegup kencang." Hermione terhenti dan menarik nafas. "Aku merasa jika aku disampingnya merasa nyaman dan aman. Aku pikir ini jatuh cinta, kau pikir demikian juga kan, Gin?" Tanya Hermione.

Ginny menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pernyataan Hermione. "Kurasa jawabannya, ya. Aku merasakan hal yang sama saat pertama kali jatuh cinta kepada Harry. Aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa kau memang jatuh cinta dengan Profesor Snape." Jawab Ginny dengan berat hati. Ia memang harus mengatakan ini kepada Hermione.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan, Gin? Dia kan sudah menutup hatinya demi cintanya kepada Lily." Tanya Hermione berat. Sisi baik Severus telah terungkap setelah perang besar. Tentang masa lalunya, dan tentang menjadi Agen Ganda. Tak heran jika penggemarnya sekarang dimana-mana.

"Kau harus mengungkapkannya." Ucap Ginny singkat. "Kau tak mau kan memendam perasaanmu selamanya?" Tanya Ginny lagi.

"Aku tak mau kehilangannya, Gin. Aku sudah hampir kehilangannya saat perang dulu. Aku tak mau hal itu terulang sebelum aku mengungkapkannya." Jelas hermione, dan ia menghela nafas lagi. "Aku akan mengungkapkannya. Saat liburan akhir tahun, aku kan sudah lulus, jadi aku akan mengungkapkannya saat itu juga." Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik nafas.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku mendukungmu." Ucap Ginny menepuk bahu Hermione.

"Thanks, Gin." Ucap Hermione memeluk sahabatnya. "Anytime, Mione." Ginny membalasnya.

Hari ini Hermione resmi lulus dan mendapat predikat luar biasa. Semua nilainya tidak ada yang mengecewakan. Orang tuanya pasti bangga dengan prestasi anak semata wayangnya ini. Tak hanya pintar dan jenius, tapi juga cantik. Buktinya bisa membuat Cormac tergila-gila.

Hermione berjalan menemui Ginny ditaman. "Ginny, aku lulus. Dan lihatlah, nilaiku semua tidak ada yang mengecewakan." Hermione memeluk Ginny penuh suka cita.

"Wah, aku turut bahagia Hermione." Ginny juga memeluknya karena bahagia. "Lalu, apa rencanamu berikutnya?" Tanya Ginny.

"Seperti yang kukatakan beberapa bulan lalu. Aku akan mengungkapkannya." Tukas Mione. "Aku akan kesana sekarang." Hermione langsung berlari.

"Hermm tunggu, maksudku bukan it-." Sebelum Ginny menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hermione sudah hilang dan melesat begitu saja. Hmmm. "Dasar Hermione. Semoga dia berhasil." Batin Ginny.

Hermione berjalan dengan pelan menuju ruangan Severus di ruang bawah tanah. Jutaan bayangan tentang reaksi Severus berterbangan dikepalanya dan mengganggu otaknya. Ia mencengkram jubah Hogwarts yang masih ia kenakan erat-erat. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, keringat dingin mengucur disetiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Ia mengginggit bibirnya karena gugup.

Akhirnya ia sampai dikantor milik Penyebab Ketidak Warasan Hermione ini. Hermione gugup, apakah ia mengungkapkannya atau tidak. Ia akan mengetuk pintu itu, tetapi tidak jadi. Begitu seterusnya.

"Ayo Hermione, kau harus!" ia mengutuki diri sendiri dengan caci makinya. Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu itu.

_Tok tok tok.._

"Masuk." Jawabnya dingin dari balik ruangan. "Siapa yang bertamu padanya disaat sedang ada perayaan?" batinnya.

Hermione masuk dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tak berani menatap Profesor nya itu. masih menggiggit bibir bagian bawahnya sendiri, ia memberanikan diri untuk memasuki dan menghadap Severus dan menutup pintunya.

"Mrs Granger." Ucapnya lembut tetapi sedikit tajam. Severus bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Si-Granger-Tau-Segala itu datang menghampirinya dengan perasaan tak menentu dan campur aduk begitu.

"Profesor, adahal yang ingin saya katakan." Jawab Hermione gemetar. Ia tak tau apakah ia kuat dengan situasi yang membuat jantunh copot seperti ini.

"Katakan." Ucapnya sambil memandang Hermione tajam. Hermione mendekat ke arah Severus yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Mendekati Potion Master dan berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Look at me." Pinta Hermione. Ia memberanikan diri memandang mata hitam Severus dengan tajam.

Severus mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan Hermione tadi. "Atas dasar apa kau memerintahku, Miss Granger?" kali ini nadanya sarkas diikuti dengan seringai tajam.

"Please, sekali ini saja." Hermione membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Kilasan haru melintas dimata Hermione.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Severus memandang wanita itu lekat-lekat. Begitu tajam mungkin jika Neville diposisi Hermione, ia akan kencing dicelana. Baik, abaikan Neville.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini, Sir." Suara Hermione memecah keheningan. Ia berjalan lebih dekat lagi kearah Severus. "Aku, aku.." Hermione terbata-bata.

"Katakan saja Mrs Granger. Kau membuang waktuku yang berharga." Ucap Severus lembut dan berbahaya.

"I Love You, Sir." Hermione mengatakannya dengan cepat.

Alis Severus terangkat. Berani-beraninya dia menyatakan cintanya. "Ah? Benarkah? Sudah kuduga." Ucap Severus dengan nada yang sama. Kali ini ia menyeringai bangga.

"Kau menduganya? Bagaimana?" Hermione tertegun mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Severus.

"Kau sepertinya lupa jika aku ahli Legillimens. Aku membaca pikiranmu saat kau memandangku tak berkedip di Aula. Kebetulan sekali Occlumensmu lemah saat itu." Ucapnya Dingin dan datar.

"Well, sepertinya—" Ucapan Severus terhenti saat Hermione berjinjit dan mencium Severus dengan penuh cinta. Bukan nafsu, melainkan kasih sayang. Severus tak membalas ciuman itu, tetapi ia menjadi 'blank dan membeku'?

Severus terpojok, tak bisa mundur. Ia saat itu berada di sebelah dinding kantornya. Ia kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bibir Mione masih mengecupnya dengan lembut. Tetapi severus sudah menguasai dirinya kembali. Secara reflek ia mendorong Hermione kebelakang.

"Berani-beraninya kau..." ucap nya sangat marah. Ia sudah marah sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu Sir. Aku mencintaimu. Didn't you see? I love you since the war is over. I love you more than anything." Air mata turun dari mata Hermione dan membasahi pipinya. Hermione berlari dan mendekap tubuh atletis Severus. Hermione memeluknya dengan erat. Erat sekali.

"Lepaskan..." Severus mendorong tubuh Hermione, tetapi Hermione tidak melepaskannya. Yang ada, pelukan itu semakin kuat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Severus. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Hermione yang air matanya sudah membasahi dada Severus. "ijinkan aku mengisi kekosonganmu, Severus. Aku jatuh cinta denganmu. sungguh aku jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Hermione bersibak air mata.

"Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu. Mud—ia terhenti- Granger! Lepaskan!" erang Severus marah.

"ku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli seberapa kelamnya masa lalumu. Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin bersama denganmu titik." Hermione masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

Severus tetap membeku dan tidak memeluk Hermione balik. Hermione mempererat pelukannya seolah tak ingin terpisah dari Profesornya itu.

Severus menggerang marah dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari saku jubahnya. Ia mengacungkan wand itu ke pinggang Hermione yang sedang memeluknya. Kemarahan Severus sudah diujung tanduk.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan ini, Granger!" ucap Severus lembut dan berbahaya. "Keluar dari ruanganku, sekarang!" Ok, Severus benar-benar marah kali ini.

Hermione melepaskan dekapannya dari Severus dan menghela nafas panjang. "maaf, saya hanya terbawa emosi. Maafkan saya, Sir." Ucap Hermione menyesal karena sudah melakukan hal yang yah.. kalian bisa tau sendiri.

"Get out!"ucapnya dingin dan berbahaya. Severus benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan si Granger ini. Memangnya dia mau cari mati apa dengan memperlakukan Severus sedemikian rupa? Hal yang tak mungkin dilakukan siswa Hogwarts yang lain.

Hermione sudah menguasai emosinya. Ia sudah berani menatap Severus lagi dan berkata : "Aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa Profesor. Kita akan berjumpa lagi." Ucap Hermione sambil tersenyum senang karena sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya dan mendapat bonus pula.

"Semoga kita tak bertemu lagi, Granger." Ucap Severus kejam dan tak peduli jika perasaan siswa nya terluka.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucap Granger santai. Demi Shampo Merlin! Hermione lagi-lagi melakukannya.

Hermione lagi-lagi mencium Severus dengan lembut. Severus sedikit canggung menerimanya walaupun ia juga agak—'membalasnya'?

Hanya berselang beberapa detik kemudian, Hermione kembali ke posisinya semula dan menatap gurunya sebentar. Lalu ia keluar dari ruang bawah tanah yang dingin dan gelap itu. kembali berlari menuju asrama Gryffindor dan akan meninggalkan Hogwarts esok harinya.

Di asrama, Hermione sudah ditunggu oleh Ginny. Ginny harap-harap cemas dan berharap jika Hermione tidak akan patah hati karena pria itu. selain itu, Ginny tidak duduk 1 jam sejak Hermione mennggalkannya di halaman tadi. Berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang bodoh sambil meremas tangannya.

Hermione datang dengan wajah berseri seri, walaupun matanya memerah karena habis menangis tadi. Ia disambut oleh Ginny yang sudah dari tadi menunggunya.

"Mione. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ginny.

"Sangat. Sangat baik Ginn." Ucapnya sambil memandang Ginny yang cemas.

"Hah?" Ginny tercengang mendengar perkataan Hermione barusan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya! Yah! Aku berhasil!" Hermione menghentak-hentakkan kaki saking senangnya.

"Wah! Ayo ceritakan kepadaku!" Ginny meminta Hermione untuk menceritakannya sambil menyeretnya duduk di ruang rekreasi yang sedang sepi itu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hermione sambil memutar matanya.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Saat sampai diruangannya, aku benar-benar kehilangan nyaliku. Uh, sungguh aku gemetar sekali. Awalnya aku ingin berbasa-basi dulu dengannya, tetapi dia langsung meng-skak ku menuju inti permasalahan." Hermione terhenti.

Ginny menunggu cerita Hermione dengan sabar.

"Saat aku mengatakannya, kau tau apa responnya?" Tanya Hermione dengan mata terbelalak.

"Eh, marah dan memberimu detensi?" jawab Ginny ngasal. Sepertinya, Ginny lupa jika Hermione sudah lulus hari ini.

"Errg, ayolah Gin. Aku kan sudah lulus hari ini ingat?" Timpal Hermione.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Lanjutkan.." Pinta Ginny.

Hermione menghela nafas lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya.

"Dia mengatakan jika dia sudah menduganya! Betapa kesalnya aku." Ucap Hermione meremas sofa yang didudukinya.

"APA? BAGAIMANA DIA BISA TAU?" ucap Ginny dengan keras yang lalu dibekap Hermione.

"Jangan keras-keras. Dia bilang, jika ia membaca pikiranku saat di Aula besar waktu itu." ucap Mione.

"Bukankah kau ahli Occlumens?" Tanya Ginny.

"Masalahnya, Occlumensku sedang tidak ku gunakan saat itu. jadi dia menjelajah pikiranku sesuka hati." Jelas Mione.

"Dasar. Lalu setelah itu apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ginny semakin penasaran.

"Aku menciumnya." Jelas Mione enteng.

"APA? KATAKAN LAGI!" ucap Ginny tak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"AKU MENCIUMNYA, DUA KALI MALAHAN!" Hermione memberi sedikit nada tekanan disetiap kata yang diluncurkannya.

"Bagaimana?" ucap Ginny spontan dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Hermione bingung.

"adegan itu!" jelas Ginny.

"Hmmpphh.. aku menciumnya dengan hati hati tetapi dia tidak membalasnya. Dia mungkin kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan yang kedua dia sedikit membalasnya. Aku bisa merasakannya"

Mereka cekikikan dan tenggelam dengan cerita Hermione.

Esoknya, Hermione berkemas karena hari ini ia akan pulang ke rumah mugglenya. Hari yang berat untuknya. Tetapi, ia berusaha menghindari Severus hari ini.

-back to the Snape office after the accident-

Severus masih menatap pintu dengan tatapan hampa. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Oh tunggu, rupanya Prince sudah ingat.

"Berani sekali dia..."

"Ah aku lupa, dia seorang Gryffindor."

"Jika aku bisa memberi detensi, akan kusuruh dia membersihkan kuku jari kaki Grawp dengan sikat kecil tanpa sihir."

Tetapi apa yang dibayangkan Severus tidak mungkin terjadi karena Hermione sudah lulus. Hanya saja beberapa hal mengingatkan Severus kepada Lily, rambutnya coklat seperti Lily.

Disaat ia sudah menguasai pikirannya sendiri ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Seorang Severus bisa ditaklukan oleh Granger. Apakah Severus harus membuka ruang hati yang baru untuk Hermione? Apakah ia harus melupakan atau mungkin melepaskan dan merelakan Lily?

"Akan kupikirkan." Ucap Severus pada dirinya sendir.

A/N : Author gak banyak komentar deh. Dan untuk Readers dan Reviewers yang baik hatinya, langsung aja review ya?*DiCrucio

A/N 2 : jika setuju ini dijadikan Multichap, silakan komentar di kolom review :) #HUG


	2. Chapter 2

Briliant Hermione : Hoh? Iya kah? Aku nggak nglihat perbedaannya yang sedetail itu. Terima kasih sudah memberi masukan dan meninggalkan Review. :)

Syzyldrew : Terima kasih sudah bilang menarik. Ini dia update nya.

Astia aoi : Ini dia update nya. Terima kasih sudah Review.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Belongs to JKR

Summary : Lima tahun setelah Hermione lulus dari Hogwarts, Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts bukan sebagai murid, melainkan menjadi guru Ramuan.

A/N : Hellooo… Maaf update nya lama banget. Sebenernya saya mau focus ke 'It's Me, Mom, Dad!' dulu. Tapi, Karena mungkin itu akan memakan waktu yang lama, jadi saya sempet-sempetin untuk update fict yang ini.

Happy Reading.

A/N : Warning, OOC, dan gajelas andddd anggep aja Fred dan Dumbledore gak mati oke?. So I don't want any flames here :)

.

.

.

Hermione ditawari pekerjaan untuk bergabung kembali menjadi keluarga besar Hogwarts. Jelas ia tak menolak dengan itu semua. Ia akan bertemu Severus lagi.

Tapi ada satu hal yang menghantui pikirannya. Ia masih takut jika Severus masih tidak bisa membuka hatinya untuk Hermione. Severus adalah pria yang setia. Ia mencintai seseorang yang sudah tiada dan parahnya lagi ia mencintai seorang wanita yang menikah dengan pria yang paling ia benci sampai saat ini. James Potter.

Dilain sisi, Hermione menenangkan pikirannya dengan sebuah perkataan yang ia kutip dari sebuah buku yang ia baca kemarin. 'Yang terpenting bukanlah memilikinya, tetapi membiarkan ia memilihmu atas kehendaknya sendiri. Bisa melihatnya setiap hari dengan ia bahagia dengan kesendiriannya lebih menyenangkan dari pada denganmu dengan kesedihan diwajahnya."

Hermione harus memulai tahun pertama mengajarnya dengan hati tak menentu. Dan itu kurang empat hari lagi.

Hermione menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan ia bawa ke Hogwarts. Mungkin Hogwarts akan sedikit berubah sekarang. Hari-harinya akan sepi tanpa petualangan yang ia lalui bersama Harry dan Ron. Ia takkan melupakan petualangan menyelamatkan batu bertuah bersama kedua temannya, ia takkan pernah melupakan saat ia dibekukan karena melihat basilisk melalui cermin, ia takkan melupakan petualangannya dengan Harry menjelajah masa lalu, ia takkan melupakan saat ia berdansa bersama Viktor Krum, ia takkan pernah melupakan saat bersama-sama datang ke kementrian dan melawan banyak sekali Death Eater, ia takkan melupakan kebahagiaannya saat melihat Ron bahagia dengan Lavender. Ia takkan pernah melupakan perburuan Horcrux di hutan Dean. Dan yang paling tak terlupakan, kemenangan Harry melawan Voldemort.

"Aku harus bersiap." Pikir Hermione. Hatinya berdebar-debar tak sabar untuk bertemu Severus Snape lagi. Hampir dua tahun ia dan Snape tidak bertemu satu sama lain.

Ia memasukkan pakaian, buku, dan keperluan lainnya kedalam tas yang sudah diberi mantra peng-luas. Saat semua sudah siap, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Leaky Couldron saja dan menginap disana selama sehari setelah ia siap.

**3 hari kemudian.**

Ia memilih untuk naik Knight Bus saja, dengan menunggu didepan rumahnya. Ia keluar rumah dan menguncinya dengan alohomora agar tak ada muggle pencuri yang masuk. Ia berdiri selama beberapa saat dan akhirnya angkutannya tiba.

"Selamat datang di Knight Bus. Angkutan darurat untuk penyihir yang tesesat. Namaku Stan Stunpike, kondekturmu hari ini" Ucap Kondektur bus ceking bertopi. Ia terlihat sangar dengan setelan baaju lusuh, dan tas pinggang yang ia kenakan.

"Silakan masuk nona, biar kubawakan barangmu." Ucap Kondektur itu lagi dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih, ini tasku." Ia—Hermione menyerahkan kopernya kepada kondektur itu. Sang kondektur menerimanya saja, dengan enteng, toh itu hanya koper kecil. Tapi ia hampir terjatuh saat menerima tas yang diserahkan Hermione.

"Merlin! Ini apa isinya! Berat sekali." Ucap Stan itu geram. Ia berusaha mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan dan sedikit bantuan sihir.

Hermione mellihat bis itu luas sekali, diatas nya terdapat kamar mandi, dan kamar tidur bagi penumpang. "Silakan duduk, nona. Boleh ku tau namamu?" ucap Stan.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." Balas Hermione.

"Oh, temannya Harry Potter, kan?" Tanya Stan lagi.

"Ya, seperti yang kau tau." Ucap Hermione.

"BAiklah, pegangan yang erat nona Granger." Ucap Stan.

"Ayo, jalan Ern." Ucap Stan.

"Perjalanan ini akan penuh guncangan." Ucap Ernie.

"Kemana tujuanmu, Miss?" Tanya Stan lagi.

"Leaky Cauldron. Itu di London." Ucap Hermione.

Bis itu melesat dengan kecepatan yang tidak disangka-sangka Hermione sebelumnya. Hermione hampir terjatuh saat bi situ melesat. Bahkan ini lebih cepat dari firebolt 2007 milik Harry.

"Kau dengar itu Er, Leaky Cauldron, di London." Ucap Stan kepada Ernie.

"Leaky Cauldoron? Jika disuguhi sup, makanlah supnya, sebelum supnya memakanmu." Ucap mahluk aneh itu.

Lalu, tiba-tiba bi situ terhenti karena ada orang tua sedang menyebrang, Hermione hampir terjatuh karena pengereman mendadak itu. Kepalanya terbentur kursi penumpang didepannya.

"Aww." Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Kepalanya hampir memar karena kerasnya benturan itu.

"YaTuhan. Untung tidak berdarah." Ucap Hermione.

Stan memulai hitungan mundur.

"Sepuluh, Sembilan, delapan, tujuh, enam, lima, empat, tiga, dua, dua setengah, dua seperempat, dan Yeaaahh.." Stan berteriak semangat.

Bis itu melesat lagi. "Didepan ada dua bus bertingkat, Ern." Ucap makhluk aneh itu.

"Dia makin dekat Ern." Ucapnya lagi.

Segera sang supir yang bernama Ernie itu menginjak rem dan menarik tuasnya. Seketika bis Knight menjadi pipih termasuk penumpang didalamnya. Melaju dengan pelan ditengah-tengah bus itu.

"Awas kepalamu." Ucap makhluk aneh disebelah Ernie.

Hermione merasakan tubuhnya memipih saat lewat diantara dua bus tingkat itu. Semakin memipih mungkin sekarang hanya setebal empat tumpuk roti sandwich.

Lalu bus itu melesat lagi menyusuri setiap gang yang ada. "Ini dia, Leaky Cauldron." Ucap Stan.

Bus itu berhenti dan Hermione turun dengan hati hati. Kepalanya sangat pusing. Jalannya sampai sempoyongan.

Ia masuk dan disambut hangat oleh Tom, pemilik kedai itu.

"Selamat datang Mrs Granger. Kamar anda nomor 9. Biar ku bawakan barang mu." Tawar Tom.

"Tentu, terima kasih, Tom." Ucap Hermione.

"Anytime. Tamu adalah raja." Balas Tom sambil membawa karang Hermione ke kamarnya dilantai dua. Hermione mengikutinya. Kepalanya masih sangat pusing, benturan itu cukup keras sampai-sampai membuat Hermione pusing. Ia tak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya..

Bukk..

Ia menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf sir, maaf. Kepala saya agak pusing." Ucap Hermione masih memijat kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur kursi didepannya.

"Mrs Granger, perhatikan langkahmu!" ucap pria itu dingin.

'tunggu dulu, aku seperti tak asing dengan suara itu.' Pikir Hermione. Hermione mendongak memandang pria itu lekat lekat. Meyakinkan pandangannya jika ia tak salah lihat. Mengedip-ngedipkan beberapa kali agar ia benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Profesor Snape?" ucap Hermione kaget dan tak percaya dengan siapa yang sedang berada didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Snape tajam.

"Aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts besok pagi, Sir. Dan apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Tanya Hermione balik.

"Aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts besok pagi, Miss." Jawabnya sambil menirukan gaya bicara Hermione menggunakan nada menyebalkan, mungkin beberapa orang akan jengkel dan sebal mendengar nada seperti itu. Belum lagi ditambah seringai khasnya.

"Jadi, kau guru Ramuan yang baru, kan?" Tanya Snape.

"Aku sudah pernah berkata padamu saat kita berpisah dulu, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Kata Hermione bangga.

"Well, well. Selamat atas kemenanganmu kalau begitu." Ucap Snape enteng dan meninggalkan Hermione sendiri.

"Profesor, tunggu." Ucap Hermione sambil menarik lengan Snape. Mata coklatnya menatap mata hitam Severus tajam penuh harap.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Snape.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Atas apa yang terjadi dua tahun lalu, hari itu." Ucap Hermione terbata-bata, ia gemetar karena harus membuat Severus teringat hari yang menurut Hermione hari paling membahagiakan. Severus menyeringai dan mengangkat satu alisnya sebelum membalas perkataan Hermione.

"Ah, harusnya kau memang minta maaf. Jika kau masih muridku, aku akan memberimu detensi berat." Balas Snape. Snape teringat kejadian dimana Hermione menciumnya, pipinya sedikit memerah malu, mengingat itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Mungkin… (A/N : Severus pipinya memerah? Uwow!)

Namun, sebelum Hermione membalas ucapannya Severus membalikkan badannya dan kembali kekamarnya, kamar nomer 31.

"Dengar, aku sangat terguncang emosi saat itu. Aku kehilangan akal ku. Kumohon maafkan aku." Kata Hermione, ia mencegat Severus dari depan dan dengan ekspresi seperti biasa, menggigit bibirnya dan menatap penuh harap kepada lawan bicaranya.

Snape mendesah, "Well, asalkan kau bisa menjaga itu dari publik, akan ku maafkan." Jawab Snape enteng.

"Tentu. Tentu saja. Terima kasih Sir." Ucap Hermione.

Snape hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke kamarnya di Leaky Cauldron. Hermione melakukan hal yang sama.

Dikamar, Hermione berjingkrak jingkrak tak karuan karena kegirangan. Tak biasanya Severus sangat ramah seperti hari ini. Sedikit lebih ramah tepatnya.

**Esok hari di Hogwart Express**

Hermione naik ke Hogwarts Express, ia duduk di kompartemen khusus staf. Tetapi saat disana, ia tidak menemukan kompartemen kosong karena sudah penuh oleh para guru dan staf.

Tapi tunggu, masih ada satu kompartemen kosong, tetapi ada satu orang disana, yaitu Profesor Snape. "Ya Tuhan baru semalam aku bertemu dengannya dan kini aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Semoga ini bertanda baik akan hubunganku dengannya kelak." Batinnya.

Akhirnya Hermione memberanikan diri menggeser kompartemen itu, Severus menatapnya.

"Excuse me, Sir. Boleh saya duduk disini, tak ada kompartemen kosong lagi." Ucap Hermione.

Snape menatapnya sesaat lalu mengangguk.

"Thanks, Sir." Ucap Hermione yang lagi-lagi hanya di balas anggukan oleh Snape.

Ia masuk dan duduk disebelah Snape. Snape agak salting saat Hermione duduk disampingnya.

"kau bisa duduk di kursi depanku." Ucap Snape tajam.

"Tidak, aku lebih suka disampingmu." Ucap Hermione.

Tetapi Snape tidak kehabisan akal, ia mengambil buku yang ia bawa dan membacanya. Agar terlihat sibuk mungkin?

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat antara Dirinya dan Snape. Snape sibuk membaca buku yang ia bawa.

Hermione merasa janggal dengan keheningan itu, dan mecoba memulai percakapan.

"Buku yang bagus, Profesor?" ucap Hermione sambil menggigit bibir.

"memang." Ucapnya dingin. Hermione tak tau harus berkata apa lagi, Snape selalu saja menjawab sebuah pertanyaan dengan cuek, dan Hermione suka itu. Hermione suka pria yang cool seperti Snape.

Ron pernah menyatakan cintanya kepada Hermione saat perang dulu, tetapi Hermione tidak dan tak mau menerimanya. Hermione menyayangi Ron sebagai teman tidak lebih, dan Ron sangat berbeda dari Hermione. Hermione ingin sosok pria yang bisa mengerti dirinya, peduli padanya, dan bisa diajak berdiskusi. Bukan sosok pria yang selalu membicarakan makanan, gadis-gadis, dan Quidditch setiap waktu.

Tak kunjung menyerah, Hermione masih mengajak bicara Snape.

"Professor Snape, bagaimana Hogwarts selama dua tahun ini? Aku merindukan suasana disana." Tanya Hermione yang masih mencoba memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"Mrs Granger, kau akan melihatnya sendiri saat tiba disana nanti." Ucap Severus menutup bukunya.

"Aku ingin mendengar itu dari Anda, Profesor." Paksa Hermione.

"Mrs Granger.." ucapnya sudah mulai agak jengkel, tetapi Hermione memotongnya. "Hermione, kumohon panggil aku Hermione. Aku bukan murid Anda lagi." Ucap Hermione tanpa menghilankan kesopanan nya kepada Severus. Ia memang mencintai Severus, tapi ia berusaha agar tetap hormat dan sopan kepadanya. Snape kan jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Tak mudah menghilangkan kebiasaan lama." Ucap Severus dingin.

"Tepat sekali, maka dari itu kau harus menghilangkannya sekarang." Ucap Hermione yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah untuk anaknya(?)

Severus menyeringai tajam dan melotot kearah Hermione.

"Tak usah memandangku seperti itu, jika kau ingin tanda tanganku, bilang saja." Goda Hermione sambil cekikian.

Lagi-lagi Severus tak menjawab, ia memutar matanya kesal.

Berjam-jam kereta berjalan, Hermione sudah mulai kelelahan. Saking kelelahannya ia sampai tertidur, menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu disampingnya.

Namun tubuh Hermione tak bisa menyangga lebih lama lagi, kepalanya yang tadi berada disebeleh kirinya kini perpindah.

Hermione tanpa sadar menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Snape. Awalnya Snape ingin membangunkannya dan memindahkannya di kursi depannya. Tetapi entah karena tidak tega atau kasian ia membiarkannya terlelap dibahunya.

Sesuatu yang sudah puluhan tahun tidak dialami Snape, kini terjadi lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar dengan keras seperti ini?" pikir Snape. Ia mencoba melawan perasaan yang enggan pergi dari dalam dadanya. "Tidak, tidak lagi. Aku tak mau lagi seperti ini." Batin Snape lagi.

Severus Snape berusaha agar tidak tenggelam dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia mengalihkannya dengan membaca kembali buku yang ia bawa tadi. Dan berusaha agar tidak membuat gerakan yang bisa membangunkan gadis yang sedang tidur dibahunya.

Sesekali ia melirik Hermione yang sedang terlelap. "Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya? Yang kedua kalinya?"piker Snape yang masih melirik Hermione.

"Aku takut terluka lagi. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Cukup satu gadis saja yang membuatku hancur, aku tak ingin sakit lagi." Pikir Snape.

Ia tak bisa konsentrasi membaca buku yang ia baca.

Pukul setengah tujuh petang, Hogwarts Express hampir sampai di Hogwarts. Mungkin lima belas atau tiga puluh menit lagi. Hermione masih terlelap di pundak Snape. Snape ragu membangunkannya, melihat ia sedang sangat kelelahan seperti ini membuat Snape tak tega. Tetapi ia tetap harus membangunkannya, apa ia mau dibawa kembali ke London?

"Granger.. bangun.." Ucap Snape sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Hermione dengan lembut.

"Err, sudah sampai ya?" ucap Hermione lirih.

"Sebentar lagi, sekarang ganti baju muggle mu itu. Aku akan keluar." Ucap Snape.

"Eh, baik." Balas Hermione sambil mengangguk.

Snape keluar dari kompartemennya dan menunggu diluar. Di koridor, ia bertemu Sybill Trelawney. "Severus, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" ucap Sybill.

"Aku baik-baik saja Trelawney." Balas Snape menggunakan nada sarkas.

"Tidak, jika aku boleh menyarankan, jagalah dia. Aku yakin dengan pasti jika ia takkan pernah menyakitimu atau membuatmu sedih." Ucap Trelawney terhenti. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Severus "Dia mencintaimu dengan tulus, Severus. Jangan buat dia kecewa." Nada Sybill setengah berbisik, terdengar begitu meyakinkan

"Pergi dariku." Ucapnya tajam berbahaya.

"Aku selesai" ucap Hermione mendongak keluar dari kompartemen. "Oh, Hai professor Trelawney. Senang berjumpa dengan Anda." Ucap Hermione.

Severus meninggalkan Trelawney dan masuk kedalam kompartemennya. "Hai mrs. Granger, senang juga melihatmy disini." Ucap Trelawney.

"Panggil aku Hermione saja." Ucap Hermione. "Baik, panggil aku Sybill kalau begitu." Ucap Trelawney.

"Tentu, Sybill." Ucap Hermione. Sybill meninggalkan mereka dan kembali ke kompartemennya bersama Profesor Sinistra.

-Di Hogwarts.-

Di Aula besar, Hermione duduk di samping Hagrid. "Hermione, senang melihatmu disini." Ucap Hagrid.

"Hai Hagrid, senang bisa juga bisa melihatmu disini." Ucap Hermione kepada Hagrid.

"BAgaimana kondisi Hogwarts sekarang? Apa jauh lebih baik semenjak Voldie-Dead-Woo-Hoo musnah?" Tanya Hermione.

"Sangat baik sekali Hermione, aku merasa terlahir kembali." Ucap Hagrid.

"Ah, senangnya." Ucap Hermione.

Tiba-tiba suara Albus menggema disetiap sudut Aula.

"Selamat malam Siswa-siswa ku yang berbahagia. Suatu kebahagiaan melihat kalian berkumpul di Aula dengan wajah berseri. Seperti biasa aku akan memberitahukan jika semua siswa tidak boleh memasuki Hutan Terlarang. Seperti namanya, Hutan itu terlarang untuk para siswa." Suara Albus Dumbledore berhenti sejenak. "Aku ingin memberitahukan satu hal lagi, Profesor Granger, Hermione Granger akan menggantikan posisi Profesor Snape pada pelajaran ramuan, dan.." lagi-lagi Albus terhenti, kali ini karena suara sorak sorai dari tiap asrama.

"Sileeennnnncccceee." Suara Dumbledore menggelegar lagi. Kali ini seluruh siswa diam. "Itu lebih baik, dan Profesor Snape akan kembali mengajar PTIH. Semoga kalian menikmati suasana disini. Silakan menyantap makanan yang sudah kami siapkan." Ucap Albus lagi sambil menepuk tangannya tiga kali. Dalam sekejap, meja yang tadinya kosong kini menjadi penuh santapan yang menggoda iman.

Hermione menyantap makanannya dengan santai sambil melihat disetiap meja. Tapi disana ada perbedaan dari tahun saat dia sedang sekolah disini.

"Hagrid, apakah sudah tidak ada perbedaan kasta ataupun gengsi asrama seperti dulu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Tidak, tidak ada lagi kasta perbedaan darah lagi. Dan bisa kau lihat setiap siswa berbaur menjadi satu tanpa memperdulikan asrama apa mereka. Suatu pemandangan yang indah." Ucap Hagrid.

"Yah, aku ikut senang dengan matinya Voldie-Dead-Woo-Hoo bisa mengubah semua cara pandang orang." Ucap Hermione. Hagrid hanya mengangguk.

Saat selesai makan malam, Filch mengantarkan Hermione kekamarnya. Tetapi ia bertemu dengan Snape lagi.

"Profesor Snape!" teriak Hermione menghampiri Snape.

Snape menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat dari mana sumber suara itu.

"Ah, kau lagi." Ucap Snape.

"Tak perlu begitu." Ucap Hermione.

Snape menggeram.

"Profesor, Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan bahu anda untukku di kereta tadi." Ucap Hermione tersenyum senang.

Snape mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Hermione bersama Filch. Snape menyadari dirinya sedikit malu, wajahnya memerah.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tau?" Tanya Snape dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

A/N : hohoho.. Aku kembali…

Kalau menemukan orang hilang *ups* maksudnya kesalahan penulisan, ketidak jelasan dan semua kesalahan tolong beritahu ya.

So, Mind to Review ?


	3. What? Marriage Law?

Astia aoi : Hehehe.. Ini lanjutannya :)

Guest : halo kakak! Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan..

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh Harry Potter punya JK Rowling.

A/N : halooo.. anggep aja Dumbledore gak mati. Enjoy ur reading.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian.

.

Pagi hari yang indah ditambah dengan suara burung-burung berkicau seolah mereka ikut merasakan indahnya pagi ini. Hal serupa dirasakan oleh Hermione, ia begitu semangat mengajar ramuan hari ini. Tapi sebelumnya ia harus sarapan dulu di Great Hall bersama semua staff dan para siswa. Ia duduk di sebelah Severus dan Filius Flitwick.

"Pagi Profesor." Sapanya kepada Severus. Sementara Severus hanya mengangguk saja.

"Waktu terasa begitu cepat ya.." ucap Hermione sambil memandang seluruh siswa-siswa yang sedang asik menyantap makanan untuk member makan cacing cacing diperut mereka.

Ia meghentikan makan dan menatap kearah Hermione. "Waktu akan terasa cepat jika kita menikmatinya, Mrs Granger." Ucapnya dingin dan segera kembali menyantap sarapannya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu seperti kau tidak menikmati hari-harimu, Profesor." Hermione terkekeh.

"Ya, aku memang tidak menikmati hari hariku disini. Belum lagi para otak udang yang hanya bisa merusak suasana." Cibirnya.

Hermione menghela nafas dan ia masih terkekeh sendiri, "Paling tidak kau menikmati waktu sarapan dengan duduk di sampingku." Ucap Hermione pd (OOC)

Severus hanya diam dan memutar matanya lalu menghela nafas. Sementara Hermione meringis lagi.

.

Setelah sarapan, Ia langsung saja berjalan menuju ke-Dungeon, ia tak suka membuat muridnya menunggu. Ia teringat kejadian pertama kali di ajarkan ramuan oleh Profesor Snape. Semua siswa (kecuali Slytherin) menganggap guru ini kejam, memang kelihatannya sangat bengis, sarkas dan anti-sosial. Tapi hal negative itu tidak diperdulikan oleh Hermione. Tidak sepenuhnya Profesor Snape itu kejam.

Ya, Hermione memang menyukai Profesornya itu sejak tahun pertama, tapi rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya muncul setelah Severus melindunginya saat Lupin menjadi manusia serigala di tahun ketiganya. Eh soal pernyataan Hermione saat ia mencintai Severus setelah perang itu bohong, Hermione memang berbohong kepadanya, mungkin ia lebih baik mengatakannya sedemikian rupa dari pada dari tahun ke tiganya. Tidak, tidak ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya, untuk kedua kalinya.

Baru ia akan menuruni tangga dan bersimpangan dengan Albus Dumbledore. "Mrs Granger?" sapa pria berusia hampir 160 tahun itu.

"Ya Profesor?"

"Aku ingin kau kekantorku setelah pelajaran hari ini. Ada hal penting yang harus aku beritahu kepada kalian." Ucap Dumbledore, matanya menatap Hermione taja daribalik kaca mata bulan separoh nya itu.

"Kalian?" Tanya Hermione untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"ya, kau kau akan tau sendiri nanti. Selamat pagi." Ucap Dumbledore, satu matanya berkedip kearah Hermione.

"Er, baik. Selamat pagi." Ucap Hermione. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Dungeon.

Membuka kelas dengan perlahan dan memasukinya. "Selamat Pagi anak-anak." Ucap Granger dari mejanya.

"Pagi Profesor Granger." Ucap para siswa.

"Sekarang kita akan membahas tentang ramuan penyusut. Bisa kalian temukan dibuku kalian pada halaman 20."

"Ada yang tau apa itu ramuan penyusut?" Tanya Hermione kepada siswanya.

Salah satu siswa mengangkat tangan. "Yeah, kau?"

"ramuan penyusut adalah membuat peminumnya menyusut." Ucap siswa itu.

"Good, 10 points to Slytherin. Shrinking Solution/Shrinking Potion (Cairan Penyusut) : Bahannya adalah potongan akar daisy, shrivelfig yang sudah dikuliti, potongan ulat bulu, satu limpa tikus, dan jus lintah. Efeknya untuk menyusutkan si peminum. Jika terlalu banyak memasukkan limpa tikus atau jus lintah akan membuat ramuannya berubah warna menjadi oranye yang mana seharusnya menjadi hijau terang; membuat ramuannya gagal akan menjadikan ramuan ini beracun." Ucap Hermione.

"dan tugas kalian saat ini adalah membuat ramuan ini, waktu kalian 30 menit dimulai dari, Sekarang!" ucap Hermione.

Ia duduk dan mengisi perkamen yang belum ia isi kemarin malam. Tiba-tiba "blupp" sebuah kuali meledak lagi. Hermione sudah bosan member detensi ia memutuskan untuk memotong poin saja.

"50 point dari Hufflepuff." Ucap Hermione dari mejanya.

"tapi Profesor, aku tak sengaja." Bantah siswa Hufflepuff itu.

"Jangan buat aku mengambil poin asramamu lagi." Ucap Hermione kesal. Siswa itu terdiam seketika.

**30 menit kemudian.**

"Yup, waktu kalian habis. Sekarang angkat kedua tangan kalian. Aku tak ingin ada kecurangan." Ucap Hermione. Ia berdiri dari singgasananya dan berkeliling melihat hasil kerja siswa-siswanya.

Masih belum ada yang sempurna, tetapi ia menemukan sebuah ramuan yang sempurna milik seorang siswa Gryffindor.

"Yah, ramuan milik Mr. Bones bisa dibilang sangat sempurna. Well done, well done Mr. Thomas, 50 point untuk Gryffindor." Ucap Hermione bangga.

Beberapa anak Gryfindor terlihat sangat senang dengan hadiah dari Hermione yang berupa poin itu, sementara Hufflepuff hanya memandang anak-anak Gryffindor tidak senang.

"Ok, kelas selesai, kalian bisa meinggalkan ruangan sekarang." Ucap Hermione dari mejanya. Ia mengemasi barang-barang bawaannya dan segera membawanya kembali ke ruangannya, dan setelah itu pergi menemui Dumbledore.

**-Severus-**

Ia langsung kembali ke ruangannya dan mengoreksi essay essay hasil dari murid-murid kepala udang itu. Ia tahu ia sudah mendapatkan posisi yang sudah ia idam-idamkan selama ini, yaitu menjadi guru Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang akhirnya ia dapatkan karena balas jasa Dumbledore. Dumbledore memberika jabatan ini karena Severus memang layak mendapatkannya. Setelah orde of the merlin kelas pertama, ini adalah hadiah yang kedua karena sudah menyelamatkan seisi Hogwarts dengan menjadi Agen Ganda.

Baru ia akan memasuki ruangannya, suara pria yang taka sing lagi baginya memanggil namanya.

"Severus.."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau kekantorku setelah pelajaran hari ini. Ada hal penting yang harus aku beritahu kepada kalian." Ucap Dumbledore, matanya menatap Severus tajam daribalik kaca mata bulan separoh nya itu.

"Kalian?" Tanya Severus untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"ya, kau kau akan tau sendiri nanti. Selamat pagi." Ucap Dumbledore.

Severus hanya mengangguk.

Ia mengambil setumpuk perkamen dari mejanya, lalu tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah buku tua yang umurnya hampir sepuluh tahun.

Diraihnya buku itu dan membuka buku itu dan melihat sebuah tanggal yang tertera dengan rapi dan apik. 23, 19, 1994.

"Tahun 1994? Bagaimana bisa ada disini? Kurasa aku sudah membersihkan perkamen-perkamen dan buku-buku siswa lama yang sudah tak terpakai." batinnya

'Hermione Granger' nama itu tertera di bawah tanggal yang ditulis dengan rapid an apik tadi.

"Mungkin terselip." Batinnya.

"Tahun 1994, tepat saat perayaan beberapa hari sebelum perayaan Yule Ball." Gumamnya.

Ia mengingat denngan jelas saat acara Yule Ball, saat Turnamen Triwizard dilaksanakan. Menggali ingatannya lebih dalam dan mengingat saat Hermione Granger turun dari tangga.

**-Flashback-**

_Severus berjalan menuju Great Hall, ia tahu jika saat ni adalah acara penting dalam sejarah Hogwarts, yaitu Yule Ball. Ia melihat para siswi yang berdandan anggun dan para siswa yang berpenampilan formal. Severus memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat duduk yang biasa ia duduki. Menyaksikan para siswa dan guru yang mondar-mandir mengatur agar acara berjalan dengan lancar. _

_Sebelum acara dimulai, ia berdiri dan berdiri disamping Albus. Akan tetapi, pandangannya teralihkan oleh sosok wanita yang turun dari tangga. Sosok wanita cantik dengan gaun berwarna merah muda dengan rambut yang diikat. Hermione Granger sangat cantik, seperti bidadari yang turun dari surga._

_"Merlin Beard!" gumamnya pelan. Ia tak mengedipkan matanya karena memandang Hermione yang terlihat begitu cantik dan mempesonanya sebelum Albus sengaja menyikut perutnya._

_"Argh! Untuk apa ini?!" geramnya pelan._

_"Karena kau melamun sambil memandang Mrs Granger, kurasa." Goda Albus_

_"Aku tidak memandangnya." Ia menyangkal dan memasang wajah sedater mungkin._

_"Kau memang benar Severus,dia memang cantik." Tambah Albus._

_Lalu ia melihat Viktor Krum berdiri dan mengajaknya berdansa bersama. 'yah pilihan yang tepat. Krum dengan Hermione. Betapa beruntungnya ia.' Batin Severus._

_Mereka berdansa dengan bagus, sementara Severus hanya melihat mereka didekat meja sambil menaruh tangannya dibelakang dan tak melakukan apa-apa, meskipun ia tahu wanita yang ada disampingnya berharap untu berdansa dengannya (Author gak tau nama dari wanita yang berdiri disebelah Severus saat Yule Ball)._

_ Apakah ia cemburu?_

_Lalu ia mengingat lagi saat Weasley-Si-Bocah-Jahe itu membuat Hermione menangis. Rasanya ia ingin mengutuk Weasley otak udang itu, agar ia tak membuat Granger menangis._

_Ia mengingat saat Weasley keracunan di tahun ke enamnya, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya jika Weasel-bee itu menyatakan cintanya kepada Hermione dan menggenggam tangan Hermione. Sementara itu tak ada yang memperhatikan raut marah di wajah Severus._

_"kenapa aku merasa sesak saat ini? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang terbakar dalam hatiku." Batinnya. _

_"Apakah Aku cemburu?"_

**-End Of FlashBack-**

"Cukup, aku tak mau mengingat hal yang menyakitkan itu." Batinnya. Ia meletakkan lagi buku itu dan keluar untuk menemui Albus.

"Password?" Tanya gargoyle.

"Lemon Drop." Balas Severus.

Gargoyle itu terbuka dan berputar menghasilkan tangga berputar yang berjalan seperti escalator. Severus menaikinya dan menunggu Gargoyle itu berhenti.

"Granger? Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Severus.

"Hai Profesor." Sapa Hermione. Severus lagi-lagi memutar matanya.

"Kalian berdua, silakan duduk." Pinta Dumbledore.

"Jadi, apa kalian tau apa tujuanku menyuruh kalian kemari?" Tanya Dumbledore basa-basi.

"Tidak." Jawab mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian tentu sudah tau bukan jika baru-baru ini Kementrian mengeluarkan undang-undang pernikahan?"

"Ya, lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami?" Tanya Severus yang sudah tau inti dari pembicaraan ini.

"Severus..Severus, kau tentunya sudah tau bukan kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini?!"

"Tidak!" ucap Severus.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua menikah." Skak Albus.

"Apa?" teriak mereka berdua.

"Tenang, Nak. Aku ingin kalian menikah secepatnya."

"apakah Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengurangi angka kelahiran Squib?" Tanya Hermione kepada mereka berdua sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Ya, sayangnya hanya ini yang dapat kita lakukan."

"Setiap Penyihir yang berdarah campuran dan berdarah murni wajib menikahi seorang muggle ataupun Muggleborn untuk mempertahankan negri sihir dan populasinya." Jawab Dumbledore yang membacakan undang-undangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau percaya kepada Kementrian, Albus?" cibir Severus.

"Ini sangat mengikat Severus, kau harus tau ini."

"Aku tak peduli, aku tak akan menikah dengan siapapun." Ucap Severus.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Mrs Granger?"

"Aku tak tau, akan kupikirkan dulu." Balas Hermione suaranya bergetar.

"AKu menunggu jawaban kalian berdua, secepatnya. Kalian boleh meninggalkan ruangan sekarang. Kecuali kau Severus." Balas Albus.

Hermione mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka menunggu sampai Hermione benar-benar menghilang sebelum memulai topic pembicaraannya.

"Severus, apakau masih memikirkan Lily?" Tanya Dumbledore.

"Tidak, tidak lagi. Aku sudah bisa melepasnya pergi sekarang." Ucap Severus.

"Lalu, siapa yang menggantikan posisinya dihatimu sekarang?" Tanya Albus.

Severus diam tak menjawab.

"Mrs Granger, kan?" Tanya Albus.

"Tidak!" teriaknya.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Nak. Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Severus." Sindirnya.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan menikahi siapapun." Teriaknya lagi.

"Apakau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika Mrs Granger adalah Lily, wanita yang paling kau cintai?"

Severus diam, ia merasa ada yang membangkitkan kembali sakit yang sudah terkubur. Ia merasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang menyebar dipalung batinnya, matanya sedikit basah karena air matanya. Menyakitkan sekali mengingat masa-masa indah bersama seseorang yang paling kita cintai. Apalagi seseorang itu kini telah memdar bagai tersapu oleh hembusan angin yang kencang.

"Dengar Severus, aku ingin kau bahagia dan memulai hidup baru dengan wanita yang nyata, aku tak ingin kau menderita karena sebuah siksaan batin dari masalalumu. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa dalam mengatakan hal ini, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Pikirkan kebahagiaanmu, Severus." Ucap Dumbledore.

"Masih terlalu sulit. Dia, Granger adalah siswaku. Aku tak mau menikahi siswaku." Bantah Severus yang meremas jubahnya seperti orang gila.

"Dia bukan muridmu lagi, Severus. Dia adalah wanita yang bisa membahagiakanmu, lahir dan batin."

"Ijinkan aku memikirkan hal ini dulu." Balas Severus.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : 2 chapter selanjutnya adalah 2 chapter terakhir (1 chapter pokok dan 1 epilog)

So, Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest : **Ini dia lanjutannya

**HallowRose **: Haloo kakak :)Iya sih, dari awal chapter saya udah dapet kritikan yang sama soal kemiripan Hermione sama Lily, dannnn saya juga sadar kalo mereka itu berbeda. So, maka dari itu saya akan memperbaikinya secepat mungkin. :)

_"di summary nya ditulis 5 tahun setelah hermione lulus, tp di isi cerita berubah jadi 2 tahun? itu gimana ya thor?"_ oh, maaf ini murni kesalahan saya karena saya sedang tidak focus.

_"benang merahnya jgn nanggung mau ooc or enggak ya"_ Saya coba bikin agar ceritanya gak terlalu melempem, jadi, mungkin akan saya bikin ooc.. Terima kasih atas Kritik dan masukannya, kakak, maaf kalau reply untuk reviewnya kepanjaaangaann:)

**Moku-Chan : **Haloo kakak :) terima kasih sudah jadikan kisah ini favorit :)

**Caca. : **Hehehe, terima kasih sudah mampir lagi, kakak :) kalau fb sudah aku nonaktivkan beberapa bulan lalu, yang ada Cuma twitter ( _NightAsh_) itupun jarang aku pake *ngekk

**Astia Aoi :** Ini Updatenya kakak :)

..

Disclaimer : JKR Seorang..

A/N : Halooo.. Welcome to the last chapter dan chapter selanjutnya adalah epilog :)..

A/N 2 : Oh iya, satu lagi, saya tidak mempunyai Beta Reader, jadi kalau ada kesalahan, typo atau apapun itu murni kesalahan saya.. OOC, Typo dimana saja dan kapan saja(?)

Enjoy Your Reading..! *TebarAmortentia*

..

Hari demi hari terlewati, mereka masih memikirkan apakah mereka berdua harus menikah. Hemione memang menginginkan hal ini, akan tetapi, apakah Severus juga mengharapkan hal serupa. Mungkin tidak…

Severus masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang sedang ruwet memikirkan hal ini. Ya, ia memang sudah melepas Lily pergi, tetapi apakah ia sudah benar-benar bisa membuka hatinya untuk Hermione? Itulah pertanyaan yang masih belum memiliki sebuah jawaban pasti.

Ya dan Tidak.

Apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore memang benar, mereka berdua berhak untuk mendapat kebahagiaan untuk diri mereka, secara lahir dan batin. Severus masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia bagai terdampar ditengah lautan dan tak tau kemana arah untuk menuju. "Apakah aku harus menikahi Hermione?" gumamnya pelan ditengah redupnya cahaya tempat ia berfikir –ruangannya.

"Demi Janggut Merlin, Severus, kau tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mrs. Granger lagi!" ia mengerutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang muncul dari dalam dadanya. Sesak dan sakit rasanya.

"Aku tak bisa menikahinya. Aku tak bisa, tapi aku tak mau kehilangan ia seperti aku kehilangan Lily dulu. Aku takut untuk mencintai seseorang, dan aku takut tidak bisa menjaga dan melindunginya. Aku tak ingin masalalu ku terulang." Batinnya.

Severus merasa sakit untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena hal yang sama,

"Cinta."

Kebetulan hari ini ia tak ada jadwal mengajar, apa salahnya mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiran dengan jalan-jalan keluar ruangannya?

Akhirnya Snape keluar, mengikuti kemana pun arah kakinya melangkah. Menyusuri koridor yang biasa ia lewati dengan hati yang gundah, sakit dan pilu. Apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore kembali tergiang dibenaknya, mengganggu pikirannya dan membuatnya tidak focus. "Dia bukan muridmu lagi, Severus. Dia adalah wanita yang bisa membahagiakanmu, lahir dan batin."

"Aku tak peduli apa kata pak tua itu, aku tak ingin terluka lagi. Lebih baik akuu dikutuk menggunakan Crucio dari pada merasakan sakit yang lebih menyakitkan dari dalam hatiku." Tidak peduli berapa banyak ia mencoba mengabaikannya, perasaan bahwa ia tidak lagi setia kepada Lily. Sebuah perasaan yang tampaknya masih mencoba merayap ke dalam pikirannya.

Di koridor, ia berpapasan dengan Hermione, bagus, sekarang sakit hati Severus lebih parah lagi. Ia menunggu kata sapaan yang biasa keluar dari mulut dari Hermione. Tapi yang ia tunggu tak keluar, mereka hanya saling menatap selama beberapa saat, tak mengucap suatu kata apapun. Tak tahan dengan rasa yang berkoar-koar dari dalam dirinya, ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan pergi begitu saja. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya terasa berat sekali untuk melangkah pergi menjauh dari Hermione. Mereka bertatap mata dalam diam, beruntung tak ada satupun orang di koridor.

"Profesor….." Ucapannya terhenti. Severus tak menjawabnya, hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kurasa kita harus bicara empat mata." Pintanya lirih.

"Kupikir demikian." Ucapnya dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang? Kau tak keberatan?" tawarnya.

"Baik, keruanganku." Ucapnya seraya berbalik arah. Hermione mengikutinya dari belakang, perasaannya sama kacaunya dengan apa yang dirasakan Severus. Mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan sakitnya cinta. "Kenapa aku harus mencintai dia, ya Tuhan?" batin Hermione.

Mereka sampai diruangan Severus yang terang temaram, mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Keheningan tercipta, lagi.

"Profesor…" ia terhenti dan kembali menggigit bibirnya.

"Mrs Granger.." balas Severus dingin.

"Aku tak tau harus memulai pembicaraan ini dari mana.." Hermione terhenti. "Aku sudah benar-benar memikirkan hal ini selama beberapa hari belakangan, dan aku masih tak tau harus memulai ini dari mana." Lanjutnya, ia terkekeh sendiri.

"Aku tak tau apakah kau sudah benar-benar melupakannya dan sudah bisa membuka hatimu untuk orang lain... Seperti aku." Kata Hermione, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mrs Granger, aku tak bisa menyetujui undang-undang yang dikeluarkan kementrian, itu gila, tak masuk akal!" Balasnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tahu, sangat sulit melupakan seseorang yang pernah berada dihati kita. Seperti yang pernah kulakukan beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Aku masih sama seperti dulu, Hermione seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang masih mencintaimu." Jelas Hermione.

Severus terdiam beberapa saat, ia masih mencerna perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hermione. "Pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri, aku tak peduli padamu, Mud- Granger." Sahutnya dengan nada agak tinggi. Ia berharap jika perkataannya ini akan membuat Hermione sadar dan berhenti menunggu dirinya yang masih menutup hatinya untuk seseorang di masa lalu nya. Meskipun Severus tau jika perkataannya akan menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

"Aku tak peduli dengan diriku, Severus." Lagi-lagi ia menyebut nama depan Severus tanpa Profesor atau apapun. "Aku peduli terhadapmu, terhadap semua yang ada dihidupmu." Balas Hermione yang merasakan hal sama seperti Severus. Rasa sakit yang enggan pergi dari dalam hatinya membuat air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Dengar Granger, aku tak bisa melakukan ini. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi memberi kesempatan orang lain." Balasnya dingin. 'Mengapa kau ditakdirkan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang tidak bisa mencintai dia kembali?' pikir Severus.

"Kau bisa Severus, kau bisa. Aku yakin Lily akan bahagia di alam sana jika melihatmu bahagia." Ucap Hermione.

"Jangan sebut namanya!" teriak Snape. Sepertinya, emosinya sudah mulai terbakar.

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud membuatmu terluka lagi. Tetapi aku mengatakan yang sebenar-benarnya. Aku peduli akan dirimu!" kata Hermione, air matanya masih mengalir.

"Keluar dari sini, sekarang!" teriaknya, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyuruh Hermione keluar. Tetapi Hermione tidak menggubrisnya ia masih disana dan berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang sedang sakit.

Hermione akhirnya bangkit dan ia keluar, menyunggingkan senyum palsu tipis, "Aku mencintaimu, Severus." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Severus sendiri diruangannya.

Severus menatapnya dengan hati yang tersakiti. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya.

Mereka berdua tersakiti oleh perasaan mereka sendiri. Sedikit terbayang dalam benaknya jika ia akan kembali dan memeluknya. Tapi tunggu, Hermione benar-benar berbalik arah!

Berlari menghampiri tempat dimana Severus berdiri, Hermione mendekapnya.

"Severus, aku tahu jika aku tidak akan se sempurna dia yang telah dulu berada dihatimu dan aku takkan bisa menggantikan posisinya dihatimu. Tetapi ijinkan aku untuk mencintaimu, ijinkan aku untuk menghapus luka-luka mu dan membuat bahagia." Bisik Hermione dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengucur dari matanya.

Severus bergerak tetapi kali ini ia tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Hermione dari dirinya. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan hati Hermione dan memeluknya kembali. Mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Lengannya merangkul Hermione lembut, seolah tak ingin sedikitpun menyakitinya.

"Aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu, Hermione. Aku seorang mantan pelahap maut, aku terlalu buruk untukmu." balas Snape. Suaranya bergetar seolah sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang sulit dikatakan, tapi memang ia mengatakan sesuatu yang ia anggap berat untuk dikatakan.

"Aku tak peduli seberapa buruk masa lalu mu. Aku menerima mu apa adanya dirimu. Yang baik dan yang buruk." Balas Hermione yang sedang memper-erat pelukannya.

Severus tidak akan pernah mengakuinya kepada siapa pun, bahkan dirinya sendiri, tapi ia merasa tergelitik saat Hermione berada dalam dekapannya. Dia tidak mengatakan kata-kata lagi, tidak perlu. Tubuh mereka tampaknya cocok bersama-sama, terlihat sempurna.

Tidak peduli berapa banyak ia mencoba mengabaikannya, perasaan bahwa ia tidak lagi setia kepada Lily yang telah tiada. Sebuah perasaan yang tampaknya masih mencoba merayap ke dalam pikirannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, ini lebih dari sebuah pelukan biasa.

Namun, karena ia memegang Hermione dalam pelukannya ia merasa sesuatu yang ia tidak pernah rasakan lagi sejak dalam waktu yang lama. Hermione bersandar ke dada bidang Severus, dan membiarkan ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Sayangnya, Severus tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Hermione. Tetapi faktanya, Ia jatuh cinta lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dengar Mrs Granger, aku masih tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari pada aku." Ia melepaskan dekapannya dari Hermione dan keluar meninggalkan Hermione seorang diri di ruangannya. Hermione hanya terdiam dan memandang punggung Severus yang meninggalkan Hermione menangis diruangannya.

Severus merasakan hal yang sama, rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk kalbu dan jiwa kembali hinggap didalam dadanya. Ia merasakan sesak yang amat menyakitkan, sebuah rasa sakit yang sama kembali ia rasakan semenjak tragedy darah lumpur bersama Lily Evans dulu.

Severus tak pernah ingin membuat menangis seseorang yang ia cintai, tetapi menurutnya ini harus dilakukan untuk kebaikan mereka berdua. 'Maaf, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin kau mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku." Batin Severus yang mempercepat langkahnya. Tak tau kemana ia akan menuju.

"maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa." Tenggelam dalam rasa sakit membuatnya ingin menangis, akan tetapi ia tak boleh menangis, ia tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan orang lain. Ia berusaha tetap tegar dengan semua beban dipundaknya, sebuah beban yang begitu berat.

"I love you too, Hermione." Bisiknya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Author gak mau komentar lagi deh, Cuma mau minta Review aja..

_With Love, NLS_


	5. Epilog

**Veela Rosea : **Halo juga kakak :) salam kenal. Wah, SevMione shipper juga? Horeeeeeeeeeee… *ikutan teriak-teriak* Hohoho, terima kasih kakak sudah mampir, ini updatenya ;) ;)

**Moku-Chan** : Halo kakak.. Terima kasih sudah review :) ini updatenya.. ;) ;)

**Epilog 16 Tahun Kemudian**

Disclaimer : Not mine, belongs to JK as always.

A/N : Yep, welcome to the Epilog chapter, hope you'll like it :)

*Saya gak punya Beta Reader jadi, jika ada kesalahan, itu murni kesalahan saya*

Warning :OOC, TYPO, LEBAY, GJ dan banyak kesalahan. R&R! #Maksa

.

.

.

Tahun ajaran baru, ya hari ini tahun ajaran baru resmi dimulai seluruh siswa, orang tua, guru bersiap menuju King Cross untuk melakukan perjalanan yang lumayan panjang menuju Hogwarts.

"Mom, kau lihat buku ramuanku?" teriak seorang anak bernama Alan dari sudut ruangan. Sementara sang ibu, Hermione Jean Snape sedang membantu anak bungsunya memasukkan barang-barang ke kopernya.

"Entahlah Alan, coba Tanya Daddy." Balas Hermione.

Tunggu, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan kenapa ada anak kecil di dalam cerita ini epilog ini? Yah, seperti yang tertulis, Hermione Jean Granger, kini telah menjadi Nyonya Snape. Mereka menikah 16 tahun lalu, setahun setelah kejadian di ruangan Snape kala itu. Yah, memang begitu cepat. Mari kita simak perjuangan cinta mereka.

**_Flashback_**

_Dua bulan Snape dan Hermione tidak saling menyapa seperti biasanya, bahkan saat sedang rapat para dewan guru saja mereka enggan menatap satu sama lain, apalagi duduk bersebelahan. Kedua hal itu membuat Hermione dan Snape sendiri merasa tersakiti. Bayangkan, jika kalian diposisi mereka berdua. Author yakin jika kita akan melakukan hal yang sama seolah tak ingin mengungkit masa lalu yang pedih. _

_Lagi-lagi Pak Tua Dumbledore harus turun tangan lagi untuk menyatukan dua insan yang saling mencintai ini. Pada hari ini pula Dumbledore memanggil Hermione dan Snape keruangannya. Yah, sepertinya Dumbledore akan menceramahi mereka berdua, siapa tau pikiran dan hati Snape mau terbuka untuk Hermione._

_"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Suara Dumbledore dari tempat duduknya. "Silakan duduk." Pintanya._

_"Aku masih akan bertanya hal yang sama, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya…" ucapnya terpotong oleh ucapan Snape. "Tentang undang-undang bodoh itu lagi?" Tanya nya._

_"Tenang, Severus." Ucap Dumbledore santai. _

_"Aku sudah lelah denganmu dan undang-undang kementrian bodoh itu. Setiap kali kita berbicara, kita selalu membahas hal yang sama." Balas Snape sedikit emosi._

_"Tenang, kumohon tenang. Ijinkan aku meluruskan ini semua." Dumbledore terhenti. Menghela nafas cukup panjang._

_"Sekarang, aku ingin kalian berkata jujur kepadaku. Jangan bohong, aku bisa tau kalau kalian sedang berbohong. Hermione Granger, apakah engkau menginginkan pernikahan ini?" Tanya Dumbledore lembut._

_"Aaa..aku.. Aku tak tau, Sir. Ini rumit." Balas Hermione tergugup. Ia tak ttau apa yang harus ia katakan. Antara ya dan tidak, ia bingung dengan perasaannya. ia mencintai Snape dan ingin Snape menjadi miliknya tetapi dilain sisi, ia tak ingin menyakiti Snape dengan cara memaksanya menikahi dirinya dengan terpaksa. Sekilas terlintas dibenak Hermione, jika Snape sebenarnya ingin hal ini, akan tetapi mereka enggan mengakuinya. Apakah karena Lily? Ia tak tau._

_"Aku sangat yakin jika kalian berdua sebenarnya saling peduli dan mencintai, betul begitu Severus?" kali ini mata biru Dumbledore menatap tajam mata hitam Snape. Snape tertunduk, ia tak berani menatap mata yang seolah-oleh sangat mengintimidasi._

_"Tidak." Teriaknya. _

_"Akui saja Severus, kau tak bisa membohongiku. Tidakkah kau ingin membuat ini jadi mudah? Kau sudah terlalu lama tenggelam dalam masa lalumu. Kau sudah bebas sekarang, bukan lagi seorang agen ganda yang harus mengorbankan nyawa disetiap langkahmu. Kau bebas, kau bisa hidup dengan tenang layaknya penyihir lain. Memiliki keluarga dan hidup bahagia dengan wanita yang kau cintai. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"_

_"Waktu berubah, aku juga berubah." Bantahnya._

_"Jika kau memang benar-benar __**tidak**__ mencintainya, katakan hal itu sekarang! Didepanku dan didepan Hermione, Severus." Tantang Dumbledore dengan memberikan nada penekanan disetiap kata yang ia keluarkan._

_"Aku tidak menc…" ia tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya memberat tak bisa diucapkan. Seolah ada sebuah batu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya._

_"Tidak..Tidak,.. aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku tak bisa." Suaranya lirih. Hermione menatap Snape kaget. Awalnya Ia mengira jika Snape akan mengatakan "Aku tidak mencintai dia atau siapapun." Tetapi ia salah, Snape malah tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi kenapa?_

_"Dengar, nak. Kau takkan bisa membohongi apa yang hatimu katakan. Sekuat apapun kau mencoba, itu tetap takkan berhasil."tutur Dumbledore lembut._

_"Ini rumit." Balasnya dengan mengulang nada yang sama._

_"Well.." desahnya, "Aku tak bisa memaksa kalian untuk bersama, ini semua terserah kalian berdua. Terutama kau, Severus. Aku hanya ingin kalian berdua bahagia, menjadi sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Tapi ini adalah hak kalian berdua, aku tak mau mengganggunya lagi. kalian boleh pergi sekarang" Balas Dumbledore._

_Hermione dan Snape berdiri dalam diam. Lagi,sebuah perasaan menyesal merambat kedalam hati mereka berdua, menyisakan sebuah bekas tak terlihat tetapi meninggalkan sebuah rasa sakit yang melebihi sakit dari gigitan dari Nagini._

_Snape dan Hermione masih berdiri, didepan Dumbledore._

_"Tidak, akuu tak bisa. Aku tak bisa." Snape berjalan mendekati Hermione dengan cepat. Ia mendekap Hermione erat. Hermione kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, ia menatap Dumbledore, sementara ia hanya membalasnya dengan kedipan sebelah mata. _

_Mereka berdua mengobati rasa sakit mereka, rasa sakit yang telah lama mereka pendam didalam hati pendam. _

_"Maafkan aku, Hermione. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang selama ini buta, yang selama ini tak bisa menerimamu dan cintamu. Maafkan aku karena aku telah menyakitimu sedemikian rupa." Ia terhenti. Hermione membeku hanya beberapa patahkata yang dapat ia ungkapkan._

_"Aa..akku..Um, tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tau masih berat untukmu untuk melupakan dia. Aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu akan hal ini." Ucap Hermione. Matanya basah karena air mata, airmata bahagia._

_ "Aku sudah melepasnya pergi sedari dulu. Aku sadar jika aku salah telah menyia-nyiakanmu. Ya Hermione, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku." Snape mengatakan semua yang ada dalam hatinya, mengenai perasaan yang ia rasakan._

_Snape melepaskan pelukannya, ia terduduk dengan satu lututnya sebagai tumpuan dan satu kakinya berada didepan. Meraih tangan Hermione, dan melamarnya didepan Dumbledore._

_"Hermione Jean Granger, maukah engkau menikah denganku? Menjadi istriku dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya?" ucapnya sambil mengecup tangan Hermione. Hatinya berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban Hermione._

_"Aku tidak akan pernah…" ia terhenti._

_Snape merasa tertunduk kecewa. Akan tetapi Apa yang dikatakan Hermione belum selesai. "Aku TIDAK AKAN PERNAH menolaknya, Severus Tobias Snape."_

_Hatinya terasa sangat lega, benar benar lega. Akhirnya mereka bisa saling menyatakan perasaan mereka. Snape bangkit dan memeluknya lagi, "Terima kasih Hermione, terimakasih." Ucap Snape bersyukur. Mereka berdua sepertinya lupa jika Dumbledore yang sedari tadi memandangnya tanpa kata. Entah kagum atau heran atau apa? _

_Mereka memisahkan diri. "Well, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja aku lihat." Ucap Dumbledore tiba-tiba. "aku tak menyangka jika akan secepat ini. Ku ucapkan selamat." _

_"Ini semua berkatmu, Albus. Terima kasih." Ucap Snape. "Ya Professor, terima kasih." Tambah Hermione._

_Dumbledore hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh sejarah itu. Menuruni tangga dengan bergandengan tangan. Beberapa siswa melihatnya dan ternganga tak bisa berkata apapun._

_Sekelompok siswa melihatnya "Apa itu..? Profesor Snape dan Profesor Granger bergandengan tangan? Apa mereka berpacaran? Apa jangan-jangan mataku yang sudah tidak sehat lagi." Gerutunya._

_Tapi Snape dan Hermione tak memperdulikannya. Mereka sedang asyik menikmati kebahagiaan mereka. Setelah Snape dan Hermione meninggalkan ruangan, kini giliran Minerva McGonagal yang masuk ke kantor Dumbledore._

_"Albus, apa rencanamu berhasil?" Tanya Minerva._

_"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Benar-benar diluar yang kubayangkan." Balasnya._

_"Lalu, rahasia apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Minerva._

_"Yah, aku sedikit membujuk mereka dengan alasan 'undang-undang ini mengikat' padahal ini tidak. Dan, aku membocorkan rahasia perasaan mereka masing-masing, dan tetap memberikan keputusan ditangan mereka."_

_"Wah, wah.. Kurasa, kau comblang yang sempurna. Selamat kalau begitu." Ucap Minerva tak percaya._

_Dumbledore terkekeh mendengarnya._

_….._

_Akhirnya mereka menikah, dan dikaruniai dua orang anak. Yang sulung bernama Alan William Snape, yang kini berusia 14 tahun dan yang putri bungsunya bernama Elizabeth Jean Snape berusia 11 tahun._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Dad, kau membawa buku ramuanku?" Tanya Alan kepada Snape.

"Sudah kau masukkan kedalam koperkan tadi?" balas Snape dari balik Koran yang ia baca.

"Entahlah, aku lupa. Akan kuperiksa."

….

Keluarga kecil itu bergerak sepanjang jalan yang penuh suara gaduh menuju stasiun. "Akhirnya aku bisa ke sana. Bersama keluargaku. Aku sudah bosan selama hampir sekian tahun aku dititipkan kepada keluarga Weasley, walaupun aku tau, Nenek Molly dan Paman Fred dan George sangat menghibur dan asik." Ucap Elizabeth yang memasuki tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts.

"Aku ingin masuk Gryffindor. Seperti Mum." Ucap si kecil.

"Jika aku boleh menyarankan, kau harus masuk Slytherin bersamaku, Scorpy dan Al." Ajak kakaknya yang tampan, berbadan tegap dan sudah mulai terlihat kekar dengan rambut hitam kelam yang ia sisir dengan rapi. Tak heran jika titisan Snape ini digilai banyak siswa Di Hogwarts, menginjak tahunnya yang ke empat.

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya aku akan tetap jadi Gryffindor seperti Mum, ya kan Mum?" Tanyanya.

"Sudahlah, mau masuk asrama apapun, kalian akan tetap menjadi anak Mum dan Dad. Dan menjadi keluarga." Balas Hermione, Snape hanya mengangguk menepuk kepala putrinya lembut. Hermione dan Alan sudah duluan memasuki peron 9 ¾ sementara Elizabeth masih mengobrol dengan Eliza.

Elizabeth tersenyum, ia melihat kearah ayahnya "Dad, apa kau marah padaku jika aku seorang Gryffindor?"

"Untuk apa Dad marah padamu, Dad yakin jika kau akan menjadi seorang Gryffindor sejati, seperti ibumu dulu. Tanpa dia, mungkin Paman Harry takkan bisa mengalahkan Voldemort." Balas Snape.

"Dan, kau juga salah satu orang yang paling membantu kejatuhan Voldemort, kan?" balas Elizabeth.

"Yah memang, tapi tetap saja, tanpa ibumu, Dad mungkin masih terpuruk dalam masa lalu." Balas Snape.

"Terpuruk dalam masa lalu?" Tanya Elizabeth bingung.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya jika kau sudah besar nanti. Sekarang, ayo kita bergegas." Tuturnya lembut.

Berjalan berdampingan, mereka mendorong troli kedua maju makin cepat. Ketika mencapai palang, Eliza mengeryit tapi tidak terjadi benturan. Malahan keluarga itu muncul di peron 9 3/4 yang diselimuti uap putih tebal yang keluar dari kereta Hogwarts Express. Sosok-sosok tak jelas bergerak bergerombol menembus kabut, kearah mana Alan sudah menghilang.

"Dan aku tak mau kau percaya semua apa yang dia katakan tentang Hogwarts", Snape menambahkan. "Kakakmu itu suka membanyol"

Eliza mengangguk paham.

Hermione sudah menunggunya didepan pintu masuk kereta api, "Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bersama dan hidup bahagia." Ucap Snape pelan didekat Hermione.

"Aku juga demikian. Walaupun, memang butuh perjuangan. Tapi kurasa itu setara dengan apa yang kita dapat sekarang." Balasnya, tersenyum memandang Snape. ia—Snape merangkul Hermione yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Mengantar anak mereka memasuki kompartemen yang kosong.

"Dad..!" panggil Eliza dari dalam kompartemen.

Snape membalikkan badannya "Ya, Liz?"

"Jangan jahat-jahat ya, soalnya aku dengar dari Alan kalau kau -mengerikan." Ucapnya sambil meringis.

"10 point dari Gryffindor. dan detensi bersama bayi troll" goda Snape.

"Hey, aku belum dapat asrama, Dad!" ucap Elizabeth.

"Bercanda." Balas Snape sambil mengangkat alisnya. Putrinya terkekeh. "Selalu dengan gurauan kecil yang selalu ku anggap serius."

Snape tersenyum, memandang putrinya yang sebal. "Sampai jumpa di Hogwarts, Sayang. Dad dan Mum akan ke kompartemen khusus staff." Ucap Snape, mengecup kepala Elizabeth.

"Um baik dad."

Sementara Hermione dan Snape masuk ke kompartemen khusus staff. Menikmati perjalanan mereka yang cukup panjang menuju Hogwarts.

Rumah kedua mereka.

.

.

.

**THE END**

A/N : gimana epilognya? Semoga kalian suka.

Saya mau ngumpet dulu deh, silakan Review dan masukannya. *Smile

_With Love, NLS_

**Special Thanks to :**

** Veela Rosea**

**Moku-Chan**

**HallowRose**

**Caca**

**Astia aoi**

**Brilliant Hermione**

**Guests **

**Dan kakak-kakak Pembaca dan Reviewers lain yang sudah membantu jalannya cerita ini. #hugs**


End file.
